Pups and the Stove Incident
Characters Paw Patrol (only Marshall and Chase and Ryder r major the rest of minor parts) Lorry (maybe more to come) Summary One afternoon a sick lorry was just down making chicken noodle soup for herself. She decided to make some but her tea pot is old fashioned and has to get heated up on the stove. Then something horrible happened. Can the Paw Patrol help her? Authors Note This actually happened to me but luckily I didn't need to call the fire department. I just treat it so I would have to call the Paw Patrol. Story On after noon lorry was just done making lunch for her self. Lorry: "sniff" That was some good chicken noodle soup. "blows her nose" i...don't like beaning sick. I'm going to make some tea now. Yea! that help me well the steam and it taste good to! (So with that Lorry got what she needed to get the tea ready) Lorry: all set. Silly pot has to be old fashioned? "Sigh" "Sniff" oh well. "puts water in the pot and puts it on the stove and turns on the burner" I'm going to watch "sniff" "blows nose" watch some tv awhile i wait. " (After a few min she smells something burning) Lorry: wait..i smell something burning? "jumps up and runs to the stove" gosh silly me! I left a pot lid on a burner and turned on the wrong one! I better call the paw patrol and fast! (Rocky badge) (Meanwhile at the lookout the Rubble, Zuma, Rocky and Skye were playing together) Rocky: I'm going to get you Skye!! Skye: He he he. No you are not! "jumps and does a black flip" Rocky: Aww man i missed my change! Okay so i'm coming for you now Rubble! Rubble: Rubble on never! "runs away" Rocky: "Tags rubble" got you! Rubble: Aww man! Hey I come Zuma! "runs towards zuma" Zuma: No, way dudes! " runs away" Rubble: "almost got tagged zuma tho... (Pup tags went off) Paw Patrol to the lookout!!! Pups: Ryder needs us!/Wyder needs us!! Rocky: Lucky break Zuma I get you next time! (They all run to the lookout into the Elevator except one pup) Marshall: "with his foot stuck in a potted plant" Watch out!!!! Pups: uh..oh.. (crash ) Marshall: uh..ops.i guess i'm a plant uh? Pups: "laugh" (they go up) Chase: Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming pups. Lorry got a a problem. "puts it on the screen" she was trying to make tea after a making chicken noodle soup but..left her pot lid on a stove and now the pot lid is on fire! Pups: "gasp" Marshall: You should never leave anything on a stove. Ryder: You are correct Marshall. Lorry is really embarrassed about it. For this mission I need Chase to make sure no one goes in the house until its safe! Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Also I need Marshall to put out the fire! Marshall: I'm fired up! Ryder: Alright Paw Paw Patrol is on a role! "Goes down the pole" Pups: "howls" Marshall: "goes down on the slide" Chase: "goes down also" (Chase badge) (at Lorry's house) Ryder: Chase make sure no one els gets to close! Chase: On it Ryder sir! "bark and pushes the cones surrounding front of the house" Ryder: Good job! Marshall you know what to do! Marshall: "bark bark" "Runs in" "Bark Water canons! "Bark" extinguisher mode! "bark spray and its sprays fire with foam. "Come bak out" Its safe. "goes to Lorry" Ryder: "goes to Lorry" You okay Lorry? Lorry: Yes, really..embarrassed about this I knew not to put "sniff" to put anything on the stove. Ryder: Its alright. We all makes mistakes. Marshall: He's right. But its safe now and no one got hurt. The only thing was the pot lid. Lorry: I get a new one. Thanks Paw Patrol Chase: "gets the cones and goes to Ryder" Ryder: It's no trouble at all. You get some rest. Whenever you are in trouble just yelp for help! Lorry: Thx again. "pets them and goes in" Ryder: You been all good pups. You deserve some play time! Chase and Marshall: "howls" Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Stories by Angelinatheballerinapup